Death the Kid and BlackStar's bet
by slivermoon.nightmare
Summary: :  the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eaters_

_I hope you enjoy, and please comment, and help me with things I can improve on in my writing!_

_Pairing: Death the Kid X Black*Star (Yaoi later on, like chapter 2, for now fluff if you look for it)_

_**~Prologue~**_

The group o_f_ teens sat in silence as they watched the TV. It was the _f_irst time in awhile that none o_f_ the meisters had a mission, so they all got together and decided to hang-out. At the moment they were watching the movie _The Grudge_. Liz was huddled into the corner of the couch clutching her meister's arm. "Liz could you please stop strangling my _left_ arm? It's making the pressure on my arms asymmetrical."

"Kid isn't that a little much for symmetry?" Asked Maka, pausing the movie at just a part that made Liz whine and only clutch with more strength. "She's scared to Death, give her a little sympathy." Black*star shivered with laughter at the hidden pun about death; he knew laughing out loud would result in a 'Maka chop.'

"Balance is everything in this world, and symmetry is the number one rule of perfect balance." Kid stated shaking the eldest Thompson sister off his arm.

"Actually, I the greatest assign in the world, Black*Star, is more important than 'symmetry' and 'balance'." The bluenette scoffed, adding movements to his words. Death the kid's ember eyes narrowed at Black*Star, trying to glare a whole into his head. He dared to defy the ultimate law.

"I beg to differ on that Black*Star, even though you claim you'll surpass God, your to stupid. Symmetry is perfect in every way." Ranted Kid, voicing his thoughts. Kid began to go into dream theater mode thinking of all things symmetrical. If his thoughts weren't interrupted by Black*star everyone would've sworn that was going to have a nose bleed.

"Whatever kid, anyone could go a day without 'symmetry', but no one can resist Black*star! Bwahaha!" The assassins yelled, placing both hands on his hips bending back further than the normal human could. Everyone except Tsubaki notably rolled their eyes.

"Please," The raven haired boy muttered under his breath. If only Black*Star could understand that no one really was obsessed with him, symmetry on the other hand... "You're so self absorbed, I bet you couldn't last a day without mentioning yourself." Kid said saying what everyone thought, even the silent black haired girl.

"I'm the great Black*star of course I could do It!" The boy scoffed over confident. "If I can go one day without doing that though you'd have to go a day without being OCD. Deal?" The boy asked striking a 'friendly' bet. Kid hadn't actually mean for a bet to take place, but it was worth looking into.

"Conditions?" he asked debating on it. In the young shinigami's eyes Black*Star had to find his place, which was not above symmetry, even though he did have some amazing symmetric features. 'This would be an easy way to make Black*Star see what was truly important.' The boy who had ebony and white hair thought to himself.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for an entire day!" The blue haired teen stated, probably saying the first thing that came to mind. Black*Star gave a goofy smile that always made Kid either mad, fluttery, or annoyed, for this occasion it was different than any of those emotions he felt satisfied. Death The Kid sat and contemplated the pros and the cons, everybody seemed to hold their breath in anticipation of the answer.

As far as Kid was concerned it was going to be an easy win, a simple task, nothing he wouldn't be able to do. Kid gave a sigh while walking over to the 'Star' boy. With grace of royalty (I suppose he was royal in some odd sense) he extended his hand to shake on their deal "Fine, it's a deal. Shake on it," The blue haired boy greedily snatched up the pale hand which belonged to Kid. "All of these people are now our witnesses." Kid said gesturing g toward the others with his head, "and if either one of us slip up they have the right to tell."

"No big deal, I'll win with no problem. We'll start tomorrow, be prepared to loose." The bluenette boasted.

"Okay back to the movie now!" Maka stated frustrated. "Sit down kid!" The dirty blonde girl gave the pale boy a shove to force him to move out of her way. Even though Kid had worked his life to gain perfect balance, he was caught off guard and resulted with him on top of Black*Star's lap.

"I know I'm attractive kid, but there's no need to fall for me." Black*Star joked.

"Shut up, I just fell down!" Kid yelled from embarrassment. The ebony haired boy got up his face tinted a shade of pink. "I'm leaving I don't think that the toilet paper is folded." And with those words Death the Kid made his way out the door hoping no one saw his pink face.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Well I hope you guys liked it…._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooooo sorry for not uploading more chapters on this story! Well here I am now and I promise I will get this entire story typed up and I will upload weekly!

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Kid woke the next morning with the thought to win; he had not forgotten his bet with Blackstar. In fact, last night he had straightened up his room to perfection- unfortunately this morning when he woke everything had been destroyed into an asymmetric mess! Quickly Death The Kid clenched his golden orbs close knowing this mess would be his undoing. Of course the young shinigami was curious on who would do such a horrible thing.

A voice that shouldn't have been there broke his thoughts "Wow Kid, your room is a huge mess. You know you could clean it, but that would mean losing. Oh by the way! I suggest you missing school if you think this is bad…" the young voice taunted Kid. Obviously it was Blackstar.

"This is a dirty trick you bastard!" Kid growled not opening his eyes to look at the other miester. There was a huge temptation inside the young teen to look at the school and the one who taunted him, with much struggle he fought against it. All the sudden Kid had gotten an idea 'If Blackstar wants to play dirty then so will I'.

A sly grin found its way onto Kid's face "Wow someone did a great job. They might have even been the greatest assasign in the world. I wonder who that could be?"

Blackstar's reply was hesitant but none the less he did reply "Obviously everyone already knows who that is! It's Tsubaki's miester!" Blackstar exclaimed carefully excluding anything that could make him loose. "Hey kid, you're not going to win that easily"

Death The kid was in disbelief-Blackstar had found a loop hole in their bet. As long as he didn't actually say his own name he could imply himself as much as possible! At this point Kid realized he was at a disadvantage- eventually he'd have to open his eyes and go to the academy. Maybe there was a loop hole for the ebony hair colored boy too; quickly Kid dashed for an answer.

It was then that the answer to his prayers was reveled when he heard Liz say "Uh Blackstar why are you in kid's room, and why is it such a mess? Is this part of your guys' bet?" She didn't even wait for a reply from the two boys when she called for her sister "Patti! C'mere, we should help clean this up so we can actually go to school."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Blackstar automatically rejected the idea. Of course only Blackstar would be so childish as to say not fair after he had done a similar thing. For the next few minutes all the sounds made were Blackstar bickering about the 'unfairness' of this and the faint sound of cleaning. Of course we can't forget the random giggles from Patti.

"Kid, why are you still sleeping silly!" it was Patti, the younger Thompson sister had pounced on the shinigami with intentions to wake him. Knowing Patti we all could expect something to go wrong, the blonde girl ended up kneeing kid in the gut. As a reaction he pushed her of and ended up opening his once closed eyes. To his surprise it was all clean! Yes there were a few things here and there that could be improved, but Kid could bare that at least.

"You mark my words Death The Kid, I will not lose! The looser will be you! I already have something planned!" The bluenette yelled at kid before jumping out the opened window. Liz and Patti followed the assasign to the window to watch him leave.

Instead they found something they didn't expect "Uhm Kid…" Liz started "I don't think you're going to win…" her voice was filled with shock and a little worry for her meister.

"ooooh! That's unique! Who knew that pont could bend and not break?" Patti said in awe, laughing afterwards. These comments from the Thompson sisters only worried Kid and made him want to look. Unsteadily the shorter of the three made his way to the window. His jaw dropped in pure shock at the sight. What Kind of monster could do such a thing and be guilt free? Of course he knew the answer was Blackstar.

The School was a mess! One third had graffiti on it, one half had the signature of Blackstar all over it, and then the remaining bit was untouched. The points that stuck out from the school were horrid! The one on the far left was pointing down, the one on the far right completely gone, and the one that laid in the middle of the two had black stripes racing all over it.

"Gah! I give up! There's no way, absolutely _NO WAY_. I'm going to school in that one symmetric mess. I can't stand it! I must go fix her and make her beautiful again!" Kid yelled in distress before making sure to grab more than enough supplies to go fix the DWMA.


End file.
